Rebellion of Realms
Rebellion of Realms is a storyline saga that was created by RoachTheIntelCollector on July 22nd, 2018. It is the fifteenth storyline saga of the Roach Chronicles. It is preceded by the Eternal Despair saga and is succeeded by Universal Convergence. Like most of Roach's previous works, it features five zombies maps. The story sees Samuel Higgins, Jacob Roberts, Patrick West, and Daniela Knight, now affiliated with the Rebellion of Realms, as they attempt to prevent Nictis from furthering the damage he has caused, as well as to destroy the Dark Scepter and restore the universe to its original form. Meanwhile, Nictis and his newly formed Dark Order begin research on the comet that had previously been discovered in order to salvage it for its raw materials in an attempt to create dangerous new weapons for his armies. The saga serves as the third part of the Ancient Evils Arc. Story Anarchy Rising Following the undead attack at the Rebellion of Realms safehouse in Canada, the rebellion discovered that the Dark Order, Nictis' inner circle, had authorized the attack. After learning that the Dark Order had set up a research bunker in Central Park thanks to intel obtained from some scouts, the rebellion planned to assault the bunker and uncover any plans that the Dark Order was forming. Two days after the safehouse attack, the rebellion sends out Jacob, Patrick, Daniela, and Higgins to infiltrate the bunker while the rest of the rebellion distracted the Dark Order by assaulting one of their nearby depots. Upon entering the bunker, they discover that the Dark Order was running experiments on captured rebellion soldiers, turning them into undead monsters by drawing energy from samples siphoned from the Mask of Nictis. Knowing that the rebellion has learned too much, the Dark Order soldiers within the bunker initiate a lockdown protocol, locking the main door into the bunker. With the door locked, the Dark Order ultimately unleashes their undead soldiers in an attempt to kill the rebellion soldiers. Fighting through their undead forces, the rebellion is able to gain access into an administration office within the research department, where they uncover documents regarding a progress report of Dark Order soldiers unearthing the comet that had crashed on Baffin Island years ago. With the report, the rebellion learns that the Dark Order was planning on melting down the comet for its raw Unistone, the material that made up the comet in an attempt to create more deadly weapons. Higgins then explains that Unistone is a powerful Aetherian material that Nictis could easily manipulate to do whatever he wished to do with it. At that moment, surviving Dark Order soldiers within the bunker then activated a breach protocol, with an alarm in the bunker telling all staff to exit the bunker immediately, or be crushed in the bunker's collapse. Realizing that the Dark Order was scuttling the bunker, the four quickly hack into the base's systems and attempt to stop the destruction of the bunker, but cannot. However, they are able to override the lockdown protocol, and are able to unlock the bunker doors. Returning to the vehicle depot, the four quickly hotwire a Dark Order vehicle and use it to escape the crumbling bunker through the exit tunnel. As the four return to the surface, the entire bunker explodes, destroying the facility and killing any remaining zombies or surviving Dark Order soldiers within the bunker. On the surface, the four are greeted by rebellion reinforcements, who were able to capture any fleeing Dark Order soldiers. Higgins orders some rebellion soldiers to see what they could salvage from the destroyed bunker. Jacob then informs the other rebellion soldiers of what they discovered, explaining that with the Dark Order vehicle they captured, they could intercept the Dark Order soldiers that recovered the comet. Ambush On May 22nd, the leading members of the rebellion organize a large meeting discussing their next move; thanks to intel recovered from the research bunker, the team learned that the Dark Order was planning on transporting the comet that crash-landed on Baffin Island to an undisclosed location for extensive research. However, the rebellion recently received word from rebellion spotters that the Dark Order convoy was spotted crossing the Poland-Belarus border, seemingly heading further west towards Russia. The rebellion concludes that the convoy would be stopping at the Atlas Refueling Station in Minsk early tomorrow morning for a resupply. With this information, the rebellion then formulates a plan to ambush the convoy and destroy the comet. Early the following morning, the rebellion finalize their ambush positions on a bridge leading into the refueling station. Soon after, the Dark Order convoy approaches the ambush point, with the comet being loaded on a flatbed truck near the back of the convoy. As the convoy continues on, the rebellion opens fire, halting the convoy. As the convoy attempts to reverse, Daniela detonates an explosive charge, destroying the bridge behind the convoy and trapping them on the bridge. Knowing the battle could not be won, the Dark Order soon unleashes their undead forces, killing a large chunk of both factions and forcing the four heroes into combat with the undead once again. Traversing into the refueling station below, the team comes up with the idea of creating an explosive using the gas within the station. Sourcing parts throughout the area, the team creates a special type of explosive capable of destroying the whole comet. Returning to the bridge, the team arms the explosive, but realize the ensuing explosion would destroy the rest of the bridge as well. As the four hold off against the undead on the bridge as the timer on the explosive counted down, the four spot a rebellion boat passing below the bridge on the river. Seeing that there was no other choice, the team jumps off the bridge, landing in the river below. As the team boards the boat, the explosive goes off, destroying the comet and the entire bridge in the process. As the debris crashed into the river below, the boat then continued down the river, eventually reaching a rebellion encampment. Hours later, Dark Order reinforcements arrived to salvage what they could from the destroyed convoy. Much to their delight however, the Dark Order was able to salvage several chunks that broke off the comet, saying that there was still enough materials to complete their plan. Dawn of Humanity While the rebellion celebrated their victory over the Dark Order, the Dark Order salvaged what they could of the comet, melting down the chunks of the comet in order to obtain its raw Unistone. Using the Unistone, the Dark Order would create various utilities, and would begin the construction of a robotic supersoldier named Enigma. However, in order to cover their tracks, the Dark Order actively searched for the rebellion's whereabouts, and would discover the rebellion's main base with the help of Enigma. With this new information, the Dark Order formulated a plan to exterminate the rest of the rebellion once and for all. On June 1st, the Dark Order unleashed their undead forces onto the city of Chicago, breaking the borders surrounding the city and invading the city soon afterwards. As the undead destroyed Chicago, the undead soon discovered the rebellion's headquarters and began their assault. As the rebellion fought to defend their base, the four heroes soon sought to escape the base, knowing that if they stayed, they too would fall to the undead forces by nightfall. Calling a mass exodus of the city, the rebellion made quick preparations to escape the base. While the heroes fought off the attacking undead, they began work on restoring the base's power after it was knocked offline by the undead. After restoring the power, the team began work on contacting rebellion forces outside of the city for a potential extraction. Soon after sending out their distress call, the rebellions were contacted by other rebellion forces, who were sending out a single armored division to extract only a handful of survivors from the base, saying that if they send more, they could potential become swarmed by the undead and lose potential resources. Knowing this, the surviving members of the attack regrouped at the vehicle depot, where they awaited extraction from the armored division. After fending off against waves of the undead for some time, the armored division was able to arrive. As the survivors loaded up, the undead ferociously attacked the convoy, forcing some of the survivors to exit the convoy to protect it. Despite the four heroes telling the others to hurry and return to the convoy, an explosion was triggered in the base, causing it to begin to collapse. As the rebellion held their ground, the convoy was forced to leave the base, leaving behind some soldiers. As Daniela desperately tried to cover them as they ran towards the convoy, the soldiers were soon tackled and mauled to death by the undead. As the base exploded, the surviving members began to mourn over the loss of virtually everything they had as the convoy left the city, saying that they stood no chance against Nictis' army. Patrick then began to rally the rebellion, saying that while it may seem that they've lost, they still have a chance to stop Nictis, saying that prior to the base's destruction, they learned the location of the Dark Order supply station within Russia, the same place the comet was being transported to prior to the rebellion ambush. Higgins agrees, saying that if they are able to capture the supply station, they could learn the location of Nictis and end the Accursed War once and for all. Rejuvenated by the speech, the rebellion made it their top priority to attack and secure the supply station. Countdown After three days of traveling, the rebellion would find themselves trudging through the Ural Mountains in Russia in search of the Dark Order supply station, which was recently converted into a missile silo as part of the Dark Order's final attempt to purge the world of the rebellion forces. Not long after, the team discovers the entrance to the base, which was a lone metal door in the side of a small hill. Higgins then unveils a Black Hat PDA system, explaining that he can use it to hack into the base's power grid and allow them access. Upon using it, the base's power abruptly turns off, with gunshots soon echoing through the base. Realizing that they've unleashed the Dark Order's undead experiments within the base, Higgins orders the rebellion to ensure no one left the base while signaling to Daniela, Patrick and Jacob to follow him into the base. Inside the base, the team finds that the station is in total chaos as the undead soon overtook the base. Daniela then reminds the others that their primary objective is to secure the base and locate Nictis. The team then proceeds to fight through the station, where they are successful in restoring the base's power. Utilizing the Dark Order's creations to their advantage, the team proceeds to slowly capture the base. While this happens, Jacob proceeds to tap into the base's communications systems, where he is able to broadcast a message to rebellion forces within Europe and soon the world, saying that their time to overtake the Dark Order has greatly tipped in their favor, requesting any nearby forces to assist in the capture of the Dark Order supply station. Elsewhere within the base, the remaining members of the Dark Order open up a secret vault, where they awaken Nictis' greatest supersoldier, Enigma. The Dark Order explains to Enigma that it is his top priority to launch the warhead within the base as per Nictis' request. Nodding to his creators, Enigma emerges from his chamber and ferociously fights through the undead, where he is able to reach the launch activation terminal. Meanwhile, the team is launching flares from the roof of the silo to signify that they've captured the base when the base's PA system announces the activation of the warhead. Fearing the worst, the team rushes back inside of the base, where they see a hologram of the warhead being projected from the terminal. Attempting to disarm the warhead, Enigma emerges, attacking the team in a ruthless battle. As the team battles Enigma, he constantly banters about their future, saying that while Nictis is strong, there is another being out there that will tear apart the universe in search for a greater purpose. While Enigma is distracted, Jacob is able to place a piece of C4 on Enigma's back. Detonating it, Enigma is soon destroyed, severing his head in the ensuing explosion. As the countdown reaches the last 30 seconds, the team desperately attempts to stop the launch. Patrick then notices that there is a spot on the terminal that could let them place Enigma's head within the terminal. Picking up Enigma's head, the team places it in the slot. As Enigma's eyes turned blue, the terminal deactivates, stopping the countdown and disarming the warhead. Moments later, rebellion reinforcements arrived to fully secure the base. As the team celebrates their victory, Higgins notices a world map lying on the table, marking Dark Order bases around the world. Higgins then interrupts the celebration, saying that they're heading out soon. Daniela questions what he was planning, with Higgins responding that it was time to pay Nictis a visit, revealing that his base and overall new home was located in the heart of Berlin, Germany. Fallen Empire The team swiftly acquires a Dark Order helicopter, ordering the rest of the rebellion to guard the supply station, saying that they could utilize it against Nictis if they fail to stop him personally. With that, the team would then fly through the night, eventually arriving at Nictis' palace in the heart of Berlin in the early hours of June 5th. Upon exiting the helicopter, the team looks around, noting the current state of the palace. Suddenly, Nictis' voice soon echoes through the air, saying that this place was once nice, filled with life. Nictis then solemnly changes his tone, reminding the heroes of Samantha and her death, saying that despite his victory and accomplishment in completing his goal, Nictis has never been the same, both physically and mentally. He explains to the heroes that the palace represents his current status; nothing but broken. As zombies begin to appear, Nictis tells the heroes that it has been a long time since they've come face to face, saying that this final battle will hopefully delight him as he then laughs. Knowing that this was the end, the heroes remind each other that no matter what happens, they must ensure that Nictis is stopped, saying that the worst of the damage has already happened. Fighting through the undead, the team soon learns more of Nictis' tragic history through the artwork displayed through the palace. Eventually, the heroes discover Nictis, who is sitting on his throne, with his mask on his face and the Dark Scepter in his hand. Nictis praises the heroes for their continued perseverance in trying to stop him, but reminds the heroes that he controls the universe, and that once he has finished destroying the heroes, the rest of the world would suffer for their insignificance before using the Dark Scepter to warp the reality around them, teleporting himself and the heroes to the courtyard, where the final battle began. The heroes tell Nictis that they will stop him, no matter what happens as Nictis begins to unleash his full power. As the fight carries on, Nictis seemingly gains the upperhand in the fight, brutally blasting the heroes with beams of energy from the Dark Scepter, and even knocking Jacob aside with one swing from his arm. As Nictis draws his attention to the other three, Jacob realizes that Nictis is drawing his power from the Mask of Nictis on his face. Knowing what must be done, Jacob soon leaps onto Nictis' back, enraging him. As Nictis attempts to get Jacob off of him, Jacob pulls out a Semtex grenade and sticks it to Nictis' mask. Horrified, Nictis frantically takes the mask off and attempts to throw it away, but the grenade explodes, sending Nictis flying onto the ground. The heroes soon gather around Nictis on the ground, demanding that he hands over the Dark Scepter. Knowing defeat was nigh, Nictis remarks that by undoing the Accursed Realm would ultimately make Samantha's death nothing short of wasted. As the heroes discuss what they should do, a mysterious figure then approaches them. The heroes question who he is, with the figure saying that he is The Visitor, reality's one and only harbinger of doom. As Nictis gets up, he soon realizes a dark truth as he provokes a flashback of him and his men first finding the comet, which had been partially broken off to reveal an open pod with a strange emblem. Seeing that the same emblem was on The Visitor's should pads, Nictis tells the heroes that death has come for them all. Suddenly, the warhead from the supply station shoots high into the sky, where it soon explodes, creating a massive rift that begins to fracture reality. With this, The Visitor begins to laugh as the heroes and Nictis stand against him. Retrofit While the heroes traveled to Berlin, The Visitor soon began to set his master plan into motion. An hour following the capture of the Dark Order supply station and the departure of the heroes, The Visitor breached the facility, slaughtering through the defending rebellion soldiers. Eventually, The Visitor arrived at the launch control center, where a lone rebellion soldier was waiting. The soldier tells The Visitor that he would not allow him to succeed, saying he will guard this facility with his life. The Visitor laughs, saying that his life would soon be over before engaging the soldier in arm-to-arm combat. Despite the soldier's best attempts to stop him, The Visitor soon clenched his fists, revealed his wrist-mounted blades. Horrified, the soldier attempts to get away from The Visitor, but The Visitor soon stabs him in the chest with both blades and raises him into the air. As the soldier screams in pain, The Visitor tells him that there is nothing that could prepare the universe for what happens next before killing the soldier by dropping him over the side of the railing. With no one to oppose him, The Visitor soon began work on modifying the warhead. Using the Unistone crystals found within the base, The Visitor created specialized thrusters in order to allow the warhead to piece through the Ethereal Divide, placing them around the warhead. With his modifications completed, The Visitor soon hacked into the launch control terminal and began the launch protocol, setting the warhead to launch within three hours. Satisfied, The Visitor soon stole a rebellion vehicle and traveled to Berlin. Upon confronting Nictis and the four heroes, the countdown at the supply station finished, causing the warhead to launch from the base. The Unistone thrusters on the warhead soon activated, causing the warhead's speed to increase dramatically until it exploded in a massive blue blast, creating a monstrous fracture in the skies above Earth. With this, The Visitor begins to laugh as the heroes and Nictis stand against him in horror. Characters * Jacob Roberts (playable) * Daniela Knight (playable) * Patrick West (playable) * Samuel Higgins (playable) * Nictis * Enigma (destroyed) * The Visitor * Rebellion of Realms Members * Dark Order Members * Samantha Maxis (mentioned only) Maps Anarchy Rising.jpg|1. Anarchy Rising Ambush.jpg|2. Ambush Dawn of Humanity.jpg|3. Dawn of Humanity Countdown LaunchControl.jpg|4. Countdown Fallen Empire.jpg|5. Fallen Empire Retrofit.png|6. Retrofit Weapons Unlike the previous sagas since Rebirth of Gruntijackal, all of the weapons are weaponry from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, with the exception of the Volk Mk II, the AXK-92, and the wonder weapons. Pistols *M9 *USP .45 *M1911 .45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *Prokolot *BR9 Shotguns *W1200 *M1014 *Kamchatka-12 *Ranger Submachine Guns *MP5 *Skorpion *Mini-Uzi *AK-74u *P90 *MAC-10 *Fang 45 *PK-PSD9 Assault Rifles *M16A4 *M4A1 *AK-47 *G3 *G36C *M14 *MP44 *XM-LAR *BOS14 *Lynx CQ300 *Volk Mk II *AXK-92 Light Machine Guns *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4 *PKM *Bered MK8 Sniper Rifles *M40A3 *M21 *Dragunov *R700 *Barrett .50cal *D-25S *S-Tac Aggressor Launchers *RPG-7 Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs *Slippery Acidic Death Trivia * TBA. Category:Rebellion of Realms